The Struggle
by hollywood heights chick
Summary: This story is about Loren and Eddie spreading apart. They believe all the lies and keep on jumping to conclusions. Their relationship isn't working out. Is their love strong enough to continue fighting this battle.
1. Prologe

Alright this is my first story i hope you like it. This is a Hollywood Heights story. I'm SO obsessed. I hope you like it, but this is different than my story on tumblr because Loren and Eddie aren't together right is basically about Loren and Eddie struggling to say together, but there are problems. They jump to conclusions that are not true. The lies are spreading them apart along their struggle. I wanted to tell you first so if your interested you will continue reading. This is basically a prologue and i will have the first chapter up later. It probably won't be long, but i will try my best.

bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eddie Loren you're being a drama queen!

Loren Really?

Eddie YES!

Eddie You're constantly complaining about things that are not true!

Loren This looks real to me.

She threw him a magazine of Eddie at a girls house in the same bed.

Eddie You actually believe that?

Loren Hell yeah I do.

Eddie We used to be happily in love, but not anymore because of things like this.

Loren We are not in love anymore because of you doing things like this behind my back. Your Eddie freaking Duran. You won't be able to sleep with other girls without a picture being caught.

Eddie Loren remember when we said none of the lies nothing would break us up, but you know what, that's a lie because yes it can.

Loren What are you trying to say?

Eddie We're done. For good. This isn't one of those times we take a break then get back together.

Loren I was thinking the same thing. You don't have to tell me twice. I'm done too. I can't handle it anymore. You promised me you wouldn't break me heart, but obviously that was a lie. You are just like Trent.

She went upstairs to pack her belongings. She was staying at Mel's and Ian's. By time she was done she left her ring on Eddie's bed. No turning back. She went downstairs walking past Eddie without making eye contact. This was really happening. They were letting this happen.

Loren was outside Mel and Ian's house. She got out of her car with her suitcases and bags and walked towards the door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an opened the door. She knew Loren had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

Mel What happened she said while moving out of her way to give her space to come.

Loren walked inside the house and left her bags and suitcases by the door then took a seat on the couch

Loren Eddie.

Mel What did he do this time?

Loren showed Mel the magazine.

Mel First thing in the morning I'm going over their to kick his butt! She said while making fists with her hands.

Loren laughed slightly

Mel U can stay here as long as you'd like.

Loren Thanks she said sheepishly.

Ian walked downstairs and noticed Loren and Mel on the couch

Ian Hey love

Loren Hi

Mel Can you believe Eddie? Mel asked Ian.

Ian By what he said he sounded pretty understanding and it wasn't his fault

Mel showed him the magazine

Ian Well he didn't mention that

Eddie didn't miss Loren one bit. She was too much drama for him to handle. Loren was his past and he was sure to not let her back in. They hand fights, but look at what those little fights turned into. He was going to find someone new. Someone who was nothing like Loren.

DONE! It was supposed to be long, but i decided to stop here. Hope you liked it! My next chapter will be up later or tomorrow. Please review

:)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! This would've been up yesterday, but it somehow got deleted so I have to take some parts out.

**Chapter 2**

Loren was in a dark place. She thought she deserved nothing because Trent left her and Eddie left her. She thought every man in her life would just end up leaving her and break her heart. Eddie didn't even turn back. She thought their love was stronger than that. Guess not she thought. In the middle of the night she would wake up from a nightmare. Everybody she loves kept telling her " Every man leaves you. They won't stop". Then all of a sudden Chloe pops out of nowhere and says " I told you he would end up leaving you. You're not good enough for men. Let alone anybody." She snickered and there was a smirk Glued to her face. When Loren woke up she would cry her eyes out. Mel hated the sound of her best friend crying and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore. It hurt Melissa to hear Loren sobbing and crying. So the next day Mel had a plan. A plan that would shake Loren out of her funk. In the morning Mel woke Up Loren and without hesitating she told her they were having a carefree day. At first Loren thought it was a bad idea because Mel was in charge, but she gave in. She thought there was no point in life anymore. Melissa for sure was going to enjoy this day. They were going shopping and swimming and anything else fun they decided to do.

Loren and Mel weren't the only ones having a carefree day. Ian and Eddie themselves were having a carefree day. They were going to lose themselves. Ian wasn't going to spiral himself out of control. He he wasn't going to be put in Eddie's shoes. He wasn't going to be wifeless. He was just going to help Eddie out. Nothing serious.

Loren and Mel were enjoying themselves. When Loren got the chance she would jot down some lyrics even though Mel said no working. Writing songs is fun to Loren, Mel just didn't understand. Only Eddie did. Loren didn't think about Eddie at all. It was like they never met or even laid eyes on each other. Loren sat an old bench in the mall and grabbed a pencil and her songbook. The song she wrote wasn't about Eddie. It was about Trent.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

**( Because of You by Kelly Clarkson )**

About 20 minutes later Loren bumped into two people they did not want see. Mel was by her side and wasn't happy looking too.

Done! Hope ya liked it. Smother with reviews. Sorry it's short


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I made some time to write the next chapter. So yeah! Hope ya like it!

**Chapter 3 **

Loren and Mel: Cameron?!

Cam: Hey girls! Before you get mad even more I want to tell you I changed. I know I was a but that's all over.

Loren: Alright I believe ya. So how's a going

Cam: Oh I'm fine.

Mel: Well see ya later Mel said as she's tugged on Loren's arm.

Loren: Wait just a second. Cameron do ya want to hang out sometime?

Cam: Sure.

They swapped numbers then went their separate ways. However, Mel didn't think Cam change.

Later that night Loren, Mel, and Cameron were hanging out at a club. Loren and Mel was with boys flirting with them including Cam. Eddie and Ian just so happen to be at the same club. Eddie found a girlfriend named Alexis. Eddie spotted Loren with guys all around her. The one person that he saw really made him mad. Cam. He loosened out of Alexis's grip and ran towards where Loren was. Eddie was indeed jealous.

Eddie: Hey Loren!

Loren: Oh hey Eddie!

Eddie: My girlfriend is over there.

He pointed to Alexis.

Loren was a little hurt.

Loren: She's really pretty?

Why did I make that a question? Loren thought to herself.

Eddie Thanks.

Eddie called Alexis to come over here.

Alexis: Hey babe.

Loren Alexis and Eddie were now in their own spot.

Ian decided to go up there

Ian: Hey Loren!

Eddie: Ever heard three's a crowd.

Ian decided to hangout with Cam and Mel.

Loren: So Loren said awkwardly.

Just then Loren began to become swarmed with men again

Random dude: Hey beautiful.

He got Loren's attention. Loren decided to make Eddie jealous. She just decided to keep this guy. He was good-looking so was fine with the idea.

Loren: Hey. What's your name?

Random dude: Shane.

Loren: Cool. So...

Shane braked the silence by pulling Loren into a kiss which turned out to be a heavy yet hot make out session in front of Alexis and Eddie.

Eddie Ahem!

Eddie was getting really mad. He couldn't take it anymore. Alexis knew Eddie was going to beat him up as fast as a cheetah.

Just then Eddie...

Cliffhanger... classic. Oh on tumblr I always leave cliffhangers so by my responses u are going to enjoy them! Oh i'm a master at them. This cliffhanger is just the beginning. Anyways, smother me with reviews?

Bye Bye!

:)


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya. It got deleted before so that's why it's up late.

**Chapter 4**

Eddie rolled his hands into fists and aimed for Shane's face, but Loren pushed his hand away and dragged him outside in the rain

Eddie: Loren why'd you do that?

Loren: Would you care to explain why you were going to punch Shane?

Eddie: He was all over you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it.

Loren: Why would you care if he was all over me? After all you're the one that broke it off.

Eddie: Because I'm jealous. Why am I jealous because I miss you.

The rain started to fall harder, but they didn't move one bit.

Loren: If you never wanted to break it of in the first place why did you? Why did you find a new girlfriend right away. I kept telling myself you're exactly like Trent. I'm a fool to once believe that you're not.

Eddie: I can prove that I'm nothing like him.

Loren: Don't just stand there say something

Eddie didn't talk. He answered with a very passionate kiss.

Eddie broke the kiss.

Loren: Eddie that was

Eddie: I know

Time Skip

Kay so Loren, Mel, and Loren are hanging out and Eddie is at his and Loren's penthouse. Then the doorbell rang.

Eddie opened it

Eddie: What are you doing her Chloe?

Chloe: I'm a nice person now.

Eddie: How did you get up here?

Chloe: I went through the back door. Anyways I have something to show you.

She showed him a picture of Cameron and Loren kissing, but Cameron forced himself on her, but it was hard to tell. Chloe had a smirk on her face. Eddie grabbed photo out of her hand. The photo was capture when Eddie was missing, so he didn't know the photo was old.

Chloe: It's okay Eddie.

She hugged him. Eddie allowed her to. Her plan was in working. Chloe then kissed Eddie, which turned into a heated make out session. Eddie allowed it because he thought Loren was cheating, so when Loren come's back he was telling her they are done.

Done! It was suppose to be long, but I ran out of ideas. Smother me with reviews!


End file.
